heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
HerøXVillain
Hugo:Are story begins in the planet of Mu in the kingdom of Tal'endow.Where are heros are preparing for their newest mission--to take down the sadistic Gonzo Bravo.They head to Intergalactic.Intelligence.Agency's main building.Their leader Avery Vulcan heads to the front of the building and speaks into the mic. Avery Vulcan:Ok guys we have no room for error they have Jace Van Alcard under tight lockdown and we have to get him out.Saki Natsuki,Randle Guys,Gii Krone and Xena Vicaris well be our attack squad and Sam Vicaris,Xion,Palestra well be our destraction squad and our final team will be myself Calix Fudo,Charity Tsunami, Emi Le Beau and Destiny Tsunami will be the the Bravo team we'll be here if anything goes wrong.Okay you got your missions so scatter. Hugo:Are heros head to their spots to start the attack on the base. Calix:Why do we not only have to get Jace out we have to be in the line of fire?I mean come on what info is so valuable you'd send in the of the best Avery? Emi:Don't underestimate or leader he knows what he is doing don't you Avery darling? Avery:I told you stop calling me that Emi and yre I know what I'm doing that's why I picked you guys.You all have talents I need to help me save Jace. Xion:Hey why'd we come in here any ways?We're the bravo squad so shouldn't we be waiting for one of the teams to need help? Avery:No I know that none of the teams will have an easy job so I decided we should do the mission ourselves. Calix:Your sick sense of humor reveals itself at just the right times. Avery:Hehe I don't know what your talking about.Besides we're the only ones who can fight Gonzo's personal bodyguards hand to hand without being defeated easily.Do you get it now Idiot!? Calix:Yeah I guess so?But don't you think it's kindda strange that we haven't run into any enemy soldiers yet? Charity:Yeah we have run into guards of any rank yet it's like they won't us to save jace. Destiny:Sis don't worry about as long we get in and out in one piece we're okay. Charity:Yeah but.…… Destiny:I said don't worry! Hugo:What they're about to find out that I can control their pathetic lives with this book now I'll add an miniature Cerberus to up the anti. Cerberus:Rawrrrrrg!!!Roarrrrrrrrrr!!!!Come and get some Avery!!I still owe you from our last bout when you toke my arm you Bastard!!! Avery:I knew he had an hand in this.Guys be careful Cerberus is back and it seems he revenge.So be on your guard or he'll be your Coup De Grace.Ok Do you all understand?Then go!!This I'll be hard and it seems like Hugo is back to his old tricks Eh?Then I'll just use Susano'O for this job. Calix:I'll take him down in one hit! Susano'O:Wait if you try to fight him by yourself you'll die lets do this together. Calix:Um no.Kinetic slammer. Hugo:Calix tried to inclose Cerberus in an kinetic barrier but it didn't work become Cerberus' claws break all types of Chi sealings.So what does Susano'O have planned to take Cerberus down. Palestra:Susano'O I have an idea what if I used Silent Mumba to constrict his movement then you and Calix end him with the Xendgame technique Kinetic-Aqua Bomb. Susano'O:Now I see why we picked you an prodigy who can match our intelligence level but remember he is an hellhound he breathes fire. Palestrsa:Yeah I know that and don't flatter me:( Hugo:Palestra started to blush then she pulled out The Ottoman Fluted called Serpentine and she started to play an enchanting,mystical and beautiful balled.Then out of mist an twisted looking serpent appeared it was huge, red and powerful looking.The beast breathed out Carbon Monoxide that tamed the hellhounds flames then it wrapped itself around the hellhound stopping it's movement to an halt. Susano'O&Calix:Ok lets do this Xendgame special move Kinetic-Aqua Bomb. Hugo:An Gigantic blast of water formed in a shape of an sphere it moved towards the Hellhound then something happened inside the hellhound he started to mutate into an demonic being with a massive body the size of the empire state building Category:Story Category:Truth™ Category:Heromainia wiki